Areas of drug abuse related research being explored: 1. Differentiating - and -receptors; 2. Characterization of enkephalin innervation from caudate to globus pallidus; 3. Adenosine receptors; 4. Peptide disposition; bradykinin and cholecystokinin; 5. Studies of benzodiazepine receptors; 6. Studies on opiate receptors; a. lesion studies localize receptors to specific cell types; b. anatomical mapping of subtypes of receptors; c. opioid receptors undergo axonal flow. 7. Benzodiazepine receptors and their subtypes, beta-adrenergic receptors and serotonin receptors mapped in the brain; Characterization of neocortical cholinergic pathways.